


Who're you calling Ahomine?!

by Emz0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz0/pseuds/Emz0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine comes to pick up Kuroko from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who're you calling Ahomine?!

"Kuroko-sensei! The stupid guy is here now."

"Now, Mira-chan. That's not a very nice thing to say about someone." Kuroko put away the last of the paints they used that day and turned around toward the pouting little girl behind him. "Treat others as you want to be treated, okay?"

Mira smiled. "Okay, sensei."

"Now go and play with the other kids while you wait for your parents to come."

The girl laughed and ran back towards her friends. Kuroko shook his head and smiled lightly to himself. He heard a small commotion in the door and sighed knowing exactly what was happening.

"Hey look! The dumby is back!" Aomine had just stepped into the classroom, eye twitching already.

_It's the same thing everyday._

"It's not dumby!" Aomine looked hopefully at the kid who had just spoken out. "It's Ahomine!"

The kids all giggled at the new nickname.

"What did you call me, you stupid brat? Come and say it to my face! I swear-"

"Aomine-kun, you're being noisy." Kuroko slowly walked over to the dark haired man.

"But Tetsu-!"

"Aomine." Kuroko threatened.

Aomine sighed and gave up, "Fine."

Some kids snickered at how easily he gave up, but Aomine just smirked and pulled Kuroko in for hug.

"Aomine-kun, this could have waited until after class." Kuroko said, but still wrapped his arms around the others back.

"Nope." Aomine said, sticking his tongue out at the kids glaring at him. "Someone needs to teach these brats who their sensei belongs to."

"Don't say things like that in front of the children." Kuroko pulled away, but smiled. "We don't want them learning any of Aomine-kun's bad habits, now do we?"

"No we don't," The class responded in unison.

"Tetsu! They've all got it out for me! You're supposed to respect police officers!" Aomine shouted, crossing his arms

"Not when they're as idiotic as you." A small child closest to him protested.

"Tetsu! Are you sure you're teaching kindergarteners?"

-

"Goodbye. See you on Monday." Kuroko waved at the last child to leave.

He sighed tiredly and took off his apron, laying it across his desk. The pale skinned man put his jacket on and left the classroom, locking it behind him.

"It's about time! Man, I thought they would never leave." Aomine yawned as he stood up and stretched.

"Let's go home now." Kuroko said, taking Aomine's hand in his own.

"Yeah." Aomine smiled, "Just the two of us."


End file.
